The Avengers and The Doctor
by Time of change
Summary: The Doctor was known shield and the Avengers. He has a companion called Callum who's young and just exploring the univeries. But the Avengers need the Doctor help when Ultron comes to life can the Doctor comes to the rescue? Please note I don't own any characters nor plots just Calum I own :)
1. Chapter 1

As Callum and Clara left the Tardis they where fully dressed for a party to see the Avengers. The doctor had a job there when he was in his younger years. And he helped them in 2012 with alien invasion of New York, as The Doctor placed on his black sunglasses on before going to the tower.

"You look ridiculous in thous glass" said Callum.

Callum was in his early 20s he just joined the doctor and Clara in their travels after defeating the Cybermen from missy. He lived in London, with his family mostly he had long brown hair blue eyes.

"I look ridiculous I have been saving your life since we've first meat" said The Doctor.

"O! You two lets go shall we" said Clara.

Clara opened the the door to the avengers tower, it was all ready packed filled with people having a good time. The Doctor saw Tony Stark, taking with Thor.

"Hello Tony Stark I trust your having a quite life?" Asked The Doctor.

"Doctor blimey you have a new face" said Thor.

"Yes I do it's quite nice I think o by the way I have new friends they are over there talking to captain America" said The Doctor.

"Yes I saw them what are their names?" Asked The Thor..

"They are called Carla and Callum" said the Doctor.

"O nice work with Cybermen" said Tony.

"Yes Missy played me like a fool but I am always one step head of them" said the Doctor.

"Who's Missy?" Asked Tony.

"She's a female time lord it's complicated" saidAs Callum and Clara left the Tardis they where fully dressed for a party to see the Avengers. The doctor had a job there when he was in his younger years. And he helped them in 2012 with alien invasion of New York, as The Doctor placed on his black sunglasses on before going to the tower.

"You look ridiculous in thous glass" said Callum.

Callum was in his early 20s he just joined the doctor and Clara in their travels after defeating the Cybermen from missy. He lived in London, with his family mostly he had long brown hair blue eyes.

"I look ridiculous I have been saving your life since we've first meat" said The Doctor.

"O! You two lets go shall we" said Clara.

Clara opened the the door to the avengers tower, it was all ready packed filled with people having a good time. The Doctor saw Tony Stark, taking with Thor.

"Hello Tony Stark I trust your having a quite life?" Asked The Doctor.

"Doctor blimey you have a new face" said Thor.

"Yes I do it's quite nice I think o by the way I have new friends they are over there talking to captain America" said The Doctor.

"Yes I saw them what are their names?" Asked The Thor..

"They are called Carla and Callum" said the Doctor.

"O nice work with Cybermen" said Tony.

"Yes Missy played me like a fool but I am always one step head of them" said the Doctor.

"Who's Missy?" Asked Tony.

"She's a female time lord it's complicated" said The Doctor.

Clara was looking at the view of New York it was magical place to be. I couldn't be,I've I am in New York thought Clara. She's been threw a lot with the doctor she's grown up a lot with The Doctor.

"O hi the names Bruce I hope everything to your liking it's Clara right?" Asked Bruce.

"Yes that's me Clara I am a teacher of many talents have you seen Callum at all?" Asked Clara.

"Um yes he's over there talking to captain America" said Bruce.

"What the Captain America!" Said Clara.

"Yes that's one over there in fact I was getting a drink if you fancy one?" Asked Bruce.

Clara flowed Bruce and sat down on the stool where a young red head women was looking at her, she smiled at Clara and she sat down.

"So your Clara it's nice to meet you the names Natasha, I've all already made you a drink as such" said Natasha.

"Thank you so much for the drink. I'll go find Callum Captain it's honour to meet you sir" said Clara.

Clara found Callum with Thor who giving people so drink. It was made in Asgard and it was not made for mortal men. Thor said to them so old guy had he was drunk a few seconds later proof humans can't handle their drink. The party was over it was just the avengers; and the Doctor companions left.

"So that hammer of yours can anyone lift it?" Asked Callum.

"No but only if your worthy of lifting it, besides I don't a man of your structure can lift it Callum" said Thor.

"I'll except… Besides it's a trick no ones worthy" said Callum.

"Well then if you think you can lift it then give a go" said Thor.

"Now Callum if you lift it, I'll let you fly the Tardis how about that" said the Doctor.

"Sure that's a wager" said Callum.

Callum tried lifting it it was lifting a bag of bricks. Something to that description he tried lifting and lifting it but it was not moving.

"Ok then Clint be my guest you can lift it then" said Callum.

"O… Ok if you been going to the gym like you said you've been?" Asked Clint.

"Ok let's see what I've got here" said Clint.

He tried lifting it but nothing it did not work not one bit. Callum looked smudged as ever he looked at the Doctor.

"Ok them let me have a go, I've never back down from a honest challenge, so if I lift this do I get to rule Asgard?" Asked Tony.

"Of course" said Thor.

"I'll be making a few changes.." Said Tony.

He went to lift it but he could not lift it either. Callum wanted to laugh but the Doctor looked at him.

"Be right back" he said.

He had his iron glove on he tried moving the hammer but he could not move it. Rhodey tried lifting the hammer with him.

"Are you on my team?" Said Tony.

"No just representing just pull!" Said Rhodes.

"Ok Clara are you pulling or lifting? Because I am not felling anything at all!" Said The Doctor.

"No! I am pulling I thought you where lifting!" Said Clara.

Bruce tried lifting it then Steve but they could not lift the hammer at all. Everyone gave up in the end.

"There is another reason why you could not lift it… Your all not worthy" said Thor.

"Yes… How could you been worthy…. You all just puppets tangled in strings… All of you and Doctor… You two are a puppet" said the robot.

"Who are you!" Asked The Doctor.

"I future peace for all man kind" said the robot.

"Ultron!" Said Bruce.

"Not yet… Well soon but there's something I've got to show you" said Ultron.

The robots came out of the room the robots started fighting the Avengers; Callum kicked the robot. The Doctor sonic the robot and it fell apart interesting thought the doctor, the robots room Loki staff.

"Well that was dramatic, I no you mean well but you want the world to change.. But there was only one way… The Avengers extinction" said Ultron.

Thor threw his hammer killing the robot.

"I have strings and now I am free" said Ultron.

1) This is a crossover with the Avengers and Doctor Who.

2) Yes there will be series 9 Doctor with some of the Avengers.

3) Will the Doctor be in civil war? Yes he will be.

4) Will there be romance between Scarlet Witch and Callum? Yes


	2. Ultron vs the Doctor

As the doctor and Clara dusted themselves down. Callum looked at the destroyed robots on the floor. Not wondering what to do next Tony looked at everyone who was angry that this happened. Even captain America was angry with Tony for doing something reckless and stupid.

"Ok so is anyone going to explain why this happened because I am running out of ideas on the subject Ultron is going to destroy the world if we don't do anything about it" said the Doctor.

"Listen Doctor you don't come down here and tell me how to do my job ok. And second of all I am scientists I don't have to apologise for my mistakes sure Ultron was a minor set back but the reason why me and Bruce created Ultron was so…" The Doctor raised his hand.

"Ok so you create Ultron to be a massive idiot? Besides Ultron is in the Internet and he can move around the world with ease" said The Doctor.

"Yes but the Avengers where suppose to be better than Shield, and now we are nothing at all. We are team Stark you should have consulted us before all this and now people are going to die" said Steve.

Tony started laughing sarcastically. Thor did not find this funny not one bit. Nor did the Doctor. This was serious situation and the whole world is in danger.

"Ok listen I think it funny does anyone remember the alien wormhole opening and a hostile alien force charging threw. And I sent the atomic bomb up into space?" Asked Tony.

"No it never been brought up?" Said Callum.

"Sorry kid this Avengers matter so don't but in please and that goes for Clara as well" said Tony.

"Ok you want a piece of me?!" Said Callum.

"Easy Rambo! Look let's put out head together ok so we can save the world from Ultron and go home and have kids. And have cooking lessons or driving lesson but the point is we are team now so we have to work together to save the world" said The Doctor.

"Sounds like a plan to me now lets go and fund were Ultron is hiding" said the Doctor.

The Doctor and the Avengers went threw a paper trail trying to find were Ultron who would be hiding the Doctor was looking at the files it was hard to look for Ultron in all this.

"So Doctor next time can we go to a castle or something?" Said Callum.

"What this not exciting for you? Going threw files trying to find where Ultron was going to next? He's smart and cleaver and that annoys me" said the Doctor.

"But Doctor Ultron said he wanted to create a peace for all mankind what did he mean by that?" Asked Clara.

"I think he wants to create I natural event that will destroy the world but I've been proven wrong before" said the Doctor.

"Right Doctor I think you might be interested in this we've got a lead on Ultron, he's required the twins Pietro and Wanda they've gained superpowers" said Hill.

"How interesting what are there powers?" Asked Clara.

"One can run super fast the other can get inside your head" said Hill.

"Right so we've got a speed freak and witch Clara this day just got interesting indeed you wanted adventure now you got one" said the Doctor.

"Well yes we still don't know what or where they are hiding from at the moment we should find them immediately" said Callum.

"We've found there location it's a place called Wokonda it's some place in South Africa" Said Bruce.

"Right Clara Callum with me on the double" said the Doctor.

Location South Africa ship yard.

"quite we don't know if they are here so be very quite you two I'll investigate" said the Doctor.

"But Doctor you can't go on your own what about Ultron?" Asked Callum.

"Don't worry Ultron is just Tony Stark science project that's all I am going to see if he got a weaknesses" said the Doctor.

"Clearly this is your first time threaten someone so is technically in charge of you?" Asked the man.

"That would be me hello I am the Doctor" said the Doctor.

"Well you're not a criminal master mind are you Doctor you don't have any weapons on" said the arms dealer.

"No I am just going to use my words I am that cleaver" said the Doctor.

Ultron hovered at the window holding Clara and Callum by their neck they were struggling to breathe and Callum was thrown into the window crashing in front of the Doctor.

"Doctor I am so insulted by that little stunt of yours do you honestly think that was going to work?" Asked Ultron.

"No but it was worth a shot now give me Clara" said the Doctor.

"Very well since you asked so nicely" said Ultron.

"Wanda tie him up and Clara as well me and the Doctor have some business to attend to" said Ultron.

Wanda and Pietro tied up them both up then they sat down Pietro had a apple with him took a bite out of it.

"It's funny how you two are The Doctor pets?" Said Pietro.

"Funny I was going to say the same about you and Ultron" said Callum.

"You know that you're friend is going to die right?" Said Wanda.

"Nope because the Avengers are coming to rescue us and when they do you will be sorry you messed with us" said Clara.

"Funny you two are tied up so your not going anywhere soon Clara you see I can get inside your head and see what's going on there but I recon that I won't find anything" said Wanda.

"Don't compare me with Stark he's nothing but a sickness!" Said Ultron.

"O kid your going to break your old man heart" said Tony.

"How is that possible how did you manage to find me! You know what it does not matter anymore I have you all" said Ultron.

"Ar it's funny is it . It's just like old times" said Pietro.

He looked at all the weapons on the floor with Stark on them the twins where angry towards Stark for killing their mother and father.

"This was never my life" said Tony.

"You two can still walk away from this" said Steve.

"O we will" said Wanda.

"Look I know you too have suffered but this not the way forward.. Trust I remember you two now remember that day. When you lost your family in the most horrific way possible and I know how you feel about that. Now just one question remains is what are you doing with this metal?" Asked The Doctor.

"Well Doctor I am going to stand here and tell you all my evil plan" said Ultron.


	3. The birth of the vision

As the doctor and the Avengers rested inside the ship. The Doctor who was going over the dream Scarlet Witch showed him. The Doctor wobbled his head back and forth wondering why Wanda showed him the dream of the Daleks coming back was a sigh of things to come. Callum experienced the powers of Scarlet Witch she showed him death and destruction of his loved ones. Clara remember Danny Pink, being able to talk to her but it was just a dream not a reality.

"Doctor are you ok I feel like I had a massive hangover" said Callum.

"Yes Callum I perfectly ok just need to rest I apologise for putting you in that position" said the Doctor.

"Don't worry about it it could be worse I guess" said Callum.

Clara went over to Clint who was at the controls of the ship she was wondering where they were heading off to.

"Are we heading some place special at all?" Said Clara.

"Yes just a special hide out" said Clint.

"Um guys I was just reading Twitter and tumblr Facebook YouTube you guys are famous, look you going viral" said Callum.

"Yes you guys are you should not go back to New York for a while. And plus no official confirmation on the Hulk arrest yet" said Hill.

"Dam straight is my Tardis ok I think I sent back to the tower away from Ultron" said The Doctor.

"Yes you're time machine is ok Doctor" said Hill.

"Ok we should be in bound at mine in about hour or so" said Clint.

They arrived at Clint farmhouse. It was nice out of the way the opened the door the Doctor looked around seeing different things on the table.

"Honey I am home" said Clint.

"O hi I all of all you're names" said Laura.

"She's must a agent of some kind" said Tony.

"Kids dads home" said Laura.

"Daddy!" Said the kids.

"Um theses must be smaller agents" said Tony.

"Well Nick got this all set up when I joined the agency and keep it all of the files that's a good think I think" said Clint.

"Well that's interesting and plus you never mentioned it to me in the first place?" Said the Doctor.

"Doctor play nice" said Clara.

"What why are people keeping secrets from me you with Danny you with your secret family and you creating Ultron my mind is melt down!" Said the Doctor.

"Right sorry should I have sent you a memo doctor?" Said Clint.

"Ok let's get settled ok I am tired after all that fighting and believe you me not all of us can change the future.." Said Callum.

"Sorry what did you just say?" Said the Doctor.

"I said no one can change the future" said Callum.

"You Callum are a genius of course you can change the future. And I think I know just were I need to go vortex manipulator" said the Doctor.

"Callum with me there's someone you have to meet" said The Doctor.

Location Sokovia.

"You had Stark you had and you let him go! Why did you?" Said Pietro.

"Because she changed her future Pietro! Hello my name is the Doctor you've just meat me and but you have meat me yet" said The Doctor.

"O this my good friend Callum, he's a bit slow but he has a good heart don't you think Wanda" said The Doctor.

"O Callum the ring give it to her it will save her life one day it's a little scanner and it can change your powers as well trust me o don't use it till you are on our side right Callum lets go o and Wanda its your choice" said the Doctor.

The Doctor arrived at Clint house to find everyone gone. The Doctor who looked around for the Avengers his trip to meet the twins obviously was not a good idea.

"Ok where did they go Clint and the Avengers?" said the Doctor.

"They've gone to South Korea and that's about it and Clara gone with them she wanted to help them" said Laura.

"Thank you Callum lets go" said The Doctor.

The Doctor and Callum arrived in front twins they looked shocked to see them there looking at them.

"Ok remind me… Why can't we have the Tardis?!" Asked Callum.

"It's the most important time machine in the known universe and if Ultron gets the Tardis all hell will break loose.. O the twins go thing we've bumped into you" said the Doctor.

"Now tell me what is Ultron planning" said the Doctor.

"He's planning on creating a massive rock and dumping it on earth killing everyone" said Wanda.

"But there's something else he's planning on using a body to his consciousness inside making him stronger than before" said Pietro.

"Right now hold this going to be a bumpy ride" said the Doctor.

They arrived on the train Pietro knocked Ultron from killing anyone. Steve looked shocked to see them their but he was glad they pulled threw in the end. Wanda used her powers to use them to create a block barriers to stop him.

"Please don't do this…" Said Ultron.

"Why what choice did we have" said Wanda.

"You've brought this on yourself Ultron and now it's time to pay the price" said The Doctor.

"No doctor I'll get my revenge, but first it's time for the train to miss it's stop!" Said Ultron.

The train came of the rails. Callum lost his ground and hit the floor hard. Callum felt dizzy and confused as he came round he saw Wanda red powers coming out of hands. They stopped the train.

"Ok well done right lets go back to the tower and stop Tony from making a big mistake" said The Doctor.

They arrived at the tower to see Tony typing stuff into the computer and the Doctor came in.

"Stop you don't know what inside that casing you are not going to make the same mistake twice!" Said The Doctor.

"Ok this that you talking or her?" Asked Bruce.

"Ok… I no your angry" said Wanda.

"O I am way bond angry I could snap you like a twig and watch you die I will get many pleasure from that" said Bruce.

"That's enough Tony stop this right now I know you're a scientist I can understand that put you can't play God" said the Doctor.

"Why not hydra did with you're the twins we can't we?" Asked Tony.

"Trust me you can't do this!" Said the Doctor.

"Clara! Where's Clara!" Asked Callum.

"Ultron took her along Natasha.. Don't worry I am looking into it" said Clint.

They started to fight till Thor showed up and put the lighting into the stone. The man arrived he was purple and alive The Doctor looked horrified by it.

The thing flew at Thor it crashed into the glass the man looked at the view of New York City and the avengers looked at it to.

"Ok that's new I never seen this before in all my life" said the Doctor.

"That is a infinite stone there are six infinite stone in the universe and they have been showing up in the past year I believe you yourself Doctor have seen one you're self" said Thor.

"Yes but you are beautiful what are you are you on our side or his?" Said the Doctor.

"I don't know who side I am on, but I am on the side that gives life but I am not a monster like you think I am Doctor. We have to stop Ultron and we can't do without the other so we need to act now" said the man.

"I think we should call you the Vision" said Callum.

"What we not giving name yet?" Asked Callum.


	4. Avengers assemble

As the Avengers and the Doctor Clara and Callum headed to Sokovia to deal with Ultron Callum was going to be on his own this time to deal with him Wanda was not sure about Callum he seemed nice he was ok good looking as well though Wanda. The jet landed on the surface of Sokovia. The group got off the ship they looked around to see thousands of people in the city not evacuated.

"O you lot you need to leave right now!" Shouted Callum.

Pietro fired a gun into the air to get the people to leave the building Wanda told people to leave telepathically to leave the city. Ultron army arrived to destroye the Avengers in front of everyone.

"Ar Doctor you've come to see me destroy your world you fought so hard to protect?" Asked Ultron.

"No I've come for your total surrender" said the Doctor.

"Funny I was going to say thing to you doctor" said Ultron.

"You can stop this Ultron there's a way back from this you don't have to tear the whole city apart" said the Doctor.

"Um I thought about it how about no" said Ultron.

The robots came from under the earth crust and the robots flew started shooting at the Avengers. Wanda threw her red powers to stop them attacking people Callum was pushing people out away from the battle.

"Callum get people away from the fighting that's a order" said Wanda.

"Ok can you handle this?" Asked Callum.

"Just go I've got this ok just go!" Said Wanda.

"Well you heard the women lets go Geronimo!" Said Callum.

He pushed the people to building and sealed the doors with the Doctor sonic screwdriver his old one he gave it to him after a bad memory.

"Stark I got people inside to safety I'll join you as I can just let me know ok!" Said Callum.

"Ok let you know just remain calm" said Tony.

"Calm are you nuts!" Said Callum.

"Right you guys listen to this I've located a powers source it's under Sokovia I think he's going to lift the city" said the Doctor.

"How can you tell?" Asked Steve.

"I was scanning the city and the key is the way it will make the city move" said the Doctor.

"Right guys new plan stop Ultron robots at any cost ok we can not let one touch the key if we do then we lose everything" said Tony.

"Doctor how could you foil my evil plan?" Asked Ultron.

"We had no choice we got to do what's right" said Clara.

"We then you must watch this" said Ultron.

The group gathered around the central of the key Callum made to worn the sonic screwdriver in hand.

"Is that the best you can do!" Shouted Thor.

Ultron robots came out they ran towards the avengers Callum looked at the sea of robots and Callum knew he was done for this time.

"You had to ask" said Steve.

"This is this best I can do… all of you against all of me just how you planning on stopping me?" Asked Ultron.

"Well it's like the old man said together" said Tony.

The hulk roared as the robots came in to stop them Callum used his sonic screwdriver to stop them. The group started to fight Ultron was up fighting the vision and then the vision used his stone to hurt Ultron as well as Tony and Thor and Callum.

"You know with the befit of the doubt.." Said Ultron.

The hulk looked at the other robots they ran trying to escape bit the others destroyed them Callum was wondering where the doctor was and Clara but they might of taken off somewhere god only knows where.

The fight was still going on Ultron was definitely gone now he could tell he was gone then the city was still floating then it was starting to crack underneath him Callum was sure he was going to die. Then he heard it the Tardis coming in to rescue him thank goodness he thought.

The Doctor landed him outside the city where Ultron was the vision landed in front of him.

"You are afraid" said the Vision.

"Of you?" Asked Ultron.

"No of death your last one" said the Vision.

"You were suppose to be the last.. The human race they are so stupid they think order is right way" said Ultron.

"Yes they do but I've lived with the human race for a long time Ultron they are under my protection" said the Doctor.

"You're so naïve" said Ultron.

"I was yes but I was only born yesterday" said the Vision.

Few months after the war.

The Doctor was hiding on a planet somewhere he knows his days where outnumbered but he had to do something one last thing before he died.

Back on earth.

"So are you ready to get to work?" Asked Steve.

"Yes but the big question is are they a team?" Asked Natasha.

"Well let's whip them up into shape" said Steve.

The Avengers came Wanda the Vision Callum war machine the falcon looked at them Callum holding his sonic screwdriver.

"Avengers Assemble" said Steve.

Somewhere in deep space.

"Fine I'll do it myself" said Thanos.


	5. The Doctor saved

The Avengers have been protecting the earth for sometime Callum to gelled well with the team despite him being the Doctor companion. The avengers have destroyed most hydra bases across Europe and Asia, Australia,Poland, with the help with Unit as well because they have been working together to stop hydra at all costs.

Today was a off day for the Avengers Callum was missing the Doctor and Clara as well shame really he was missing the monsters the death the adrenaline rush of running for you life.

Callum was looking up at the sky he was disturbed by Wanda trying to get his attention and he turned to face her. They got on quite well they were going friends as well so it was good that Wanda was a good friend so it was a good thing.

"You've been outside all day Steve was wondering what is wrong?" Asked Wanda.

"I was just thinking about the Doctor and Clara wondering what they are doing right now" said Callum.

"Well we should get inside anyway" said Wanda.

"Right I was coming inside anyway it's getting cold" said Callum.

He was about to go inside till he saw something. He saw a plane that was frozen in time that was not normal thought Callum. Callum pointed his sonic screwdriver at the plane Wanda saw the plane to frozen not moving.

"Ok is that normal?" Asked Wanda.

"No you've got that completely right we should find out what is happening with the planes" said Callum.

The avengers was looking at the news media and the reports on the internet as well Callum was not sure what to make off it was confusing.

"We've been scanning the sky's nothing I think this alien technology" said Selvick.

"Right ok that's wired alien invasion on planet earth" said Natasha.

"Yes but the question is why is it happening?" Asked Rhodey.

"Well the Doctor probably had figured it out by now" said Callum.

Then the computer froze it was not working the Shield employee was trying to connect the computer but nothing was working.

"Um Steve you better look at this" said Sam.

The computer then kicked into life with writing on the screen Callum was getting worried about this as Nick came in looking at the screen as well.

"Your so fine you blow my mind hay missy!" Said the writing.

Callum froze in fear the avengers never saw Callum with fear before it was worrying Wanda to he was always the tough one of the group. She was starting to like Callum as well want very good at flirting but she liked him either way.

"Hello Avengers massive news I am not dead unfortunately but I've got Clara as well you should come round to this delightful little square and I've got coffee shall we say 4:00 o clock?" Said Missy.

The Avengers and Clara was there as well they wondering what was going on they saw Missy there or the Master.

"So hello Callum I see you brought your new pets" said Missy.

"Why the planes?" Said Clara.

"To get your attention stupid even the Avengers can see this as well the Doctor is missing. He gave me this its called a confession dial or a will to you and me to the last will and testament to the Time Lord known as the Doctor" said Missy.

Clara went to pick up the dial but it gave her a eclectic shook Missy looking at the others wondering why she toughed it.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Missy.

"I was picking it up" said Clara.

"Why?"' Asked Missy.

"Because we are the Doctor friends" said Natasha.

"No Natasha you are not no offence let me explain something to you my friendship with the Doctor is complicated we have been at it for centuries and it's more bounded by any of your species" said Missy.

"Sounds like love to me" said Wanda.

"Love.. No Wanda it's more of respect" said Missy.

"So what have you turned good or something?" Said Callum.

"Good" said Missy.

She started shooting people and Callum forced her to stop because of the Sheild snipers on the roof.

"Fine I suggest we put our heads together and find out what and were the Doctor is" said Steve.

"Good idea captain" said Missy.

They went threw archives trying to look look for the Doctor. Till they've found a location of the Doctor we're about.

"Right hold on Avengers you to Vision this will be a bumpy ride" said Missy.

"Wow that's a great way to arrive" said Missy.

The group got to their feet Callum got Wanda of her feet she smiled at him he smiled back the saw people in the back ground and a man holding a axe in his hands waiting for the someone then they heard the Doctor on the guitar playing It. This was interesting to see though Sam. He looked at huge tank came from the smoke.

"Hello I though you said you wanted a axe fight" said The Doctor.

"A musical instrument is not a weapon" said the man.

"Don't worry about it I thought I brought it a fishing line on the internet" said the Doctor.

"O come on that joke will be funny in half a centuries time" said the Doctor.

"What's happened to the old guy it's more wired then I can normally take" said Sam.

"Nothing to serious I hope" said Wanda.

"I think the Doctor having a mid life crisis" said the Vision.

"Interesting" said Callum.

The Doctor who looked up to see his friends and the others as well he was glad to see them again.

"Well I then I am sorry but I have to go now I've been here for three days" said the Doctor.

"Three days you've been here for three weeks" said the man.

"Three weeks wow ok, I think we've had been threw all I've taught you science, maths, and others things I've even brought the word duded a centuries early" said the Doctor.

"Ok but before I go I want you to meat a few friends of mine" said the Doctor.

The Avengers and the Doctor came face to face once more. Wanda looked at the Doctor as well wondering what an earth was going on with him.

"Nice to see you all again" said the Doctor.

"Well what is this all about I've got your confession Dial here saying you're going to die tomorrow" said Missy.

Then all of a sudden a the man was dying and a big snake like person appeared the vision wanted to use his beam but declined to use it.

"Doctor Davros Lord and creator of the Daleks is dying he needs you to come along with me" said the man.

"Very well I've accepted my fate take me" said the Doctor.

"Then I am coming as well" said Clara.

"And us" said Wanda.

"No I forbid it!" Said the Doctor.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sam.

"Voting we are a democracy" said the snake man.

They where taking to some sort of of hospital like centre and waited the Doctor and the Avengers were taken to see Davros while the others waited.

"Can you feel it the gravity there's no gravity here" said Clara.

"Well spotted but.. Why was I not taken?" Asked Callum.

"You know something this will be the day I actually get to kill you" said Missy.

"Missy what are you doing the gravity we will be sucked out!" Said Clara.

"Yes we will" said Missy.

"Shall we" said Missy.

"Look outside what do you see?" Asked Missy.

"The night sky" said Callum.

"Look closer" said Missy.

"Hold on I can stand on the ground!" Said Callum.

"Yes you can" said Clara.

"Which means this planet and that's the ground and that's building, but the question is what planet are we on?" Asked Missy.

"Not unless you're part of the atmosphere" said Missy.

"No..no it can't be we can't be here.." Said Missy.

There where building tall enough to reach the sky. Callum was wondering where the Doctor was.

"This my friends is the planet of the Daleks" said Missy.

"Correct" said the Dalek.

The where shoved into the room were the Daleks were waiting for them but things got worse the Tardis was destroyed by the Daleks and Missy was killed both Clara and Clara ran but they to were killed. Or were they?

Doctor Who Series 9 will set up Captain America civil war and Doctor Strange as well in some areas. Death will be mentioned by Davros and the Guardians of the Galaxy will get a mention as well. Plus who out of the Avengers do you want to see become full time companions to the Doctor and Callum. Wanda will join them but who else? Please note I don't own Doctor Who nor the Avengers

Please note major spoilers from season 9 from Doctor Who


	6. Avengers Dis Assemble

please note I don't own Doctor Who nor the Avengers storyline plots nor anything else

As Callum was spinning around he was tied up he looked to see Clara as well his mindset was casting to Wanda the woman he cared about. Wondering how she would react to see him getting killed by the Daleks. Was she ok? Was the rest of his team ok Clara saw the look of horror on his face. The look of pain and fear on his 20 year old face.

"O chin up your not dead, so here's the calculations Callum consider the Doctor how does the Doctor always survive?" Asked Missy.

"Because he's clever and smart he's known that he's going to win" said Callum.

"Yes you're getting closer to the truth Callum now I am going to tell you a story" said Missy.

"Um Missy why are we all tied up?" Asked Clara.

"Because I am hunting" said Missy.

"Now the Doctor he's being chased out gunned by Ronan men well what's left of them. The Doctor has been cornered by robots and with seconds to live…" Said Missy.

"You're going to ask us how is he going to survive the attack?" Asked Callum.

"Yes" said Missy.

"So why are you sharpening the stick?" Asked Clara.

"In case there's nothing left to hunt" said Missy.

"Wait I think I've got it! The Doctor he uses teleport technology from the Guardians of the Galaxy that raccoon person gave to him" said Callum.

"That's correct Callum I meet Star Lord once he's quite the handsome man. Well considering I was going to kill his love interest Gamora, never mind a" said Missy.

"So does the Doctor escape?" Asked Callum.

"No he falls into a pit filled with vampire monkeys" said Missy.

"No so fast!" Said Steve.

"Blimey you guys surly took your time how did you all escape Davros?" Asked Missy.

"The Doctor" said The Vision.

"Right you are" said Missy.

Missy dropped them to the ground with a thud it hurt Callum and Clara. The looked at the city of the Daleks known as Skaro.

"So we have to rescue the Doctor threw all that?" Asked Natasha.

"Yep welcome to fiery pits of hell" said Rhodey.

"Right we put our game faces on and assume we are going to win" said Callum.

"Can we have the sick?" Asked Clara.

"No get your own stick" said Missy.

The walked down a bit further on to find away to the Doctor it was like a maze and of course the Avengers we're keeping a safe distance from Missy. Wanda looked at Callum she was scared to fall in love with him because of death and the adventures he has with the Doctor. After Ultron they did become closer than friends but Callum was different. Sam looked down the hole along with Missy and Callum and Clara.

"How deep do you think it is?" Asked Clara.

"Not sure don't have a flashlight to see" said Callum.

"Maybe we should throw a rock down there" said Clara.

"Good idea" said Missy.

Clara went threw the hole in the ground. The Avengers looked worried for her safety and security as well.

"Right Avengers this way!" Shouted Missy.

The Avengers went to the sewers and saw Clara knocked out unconscious she came round to Avengers saw Clara pointing the stick at Missy.

"O Clara could you actually kill me?" Said Missy.

Clara was nervous about it she never tried to kill anyone before this was a whole new meaning to moral and ethical standards but she was not killer.

"Next time Clara if you're going to take my stick make sure you do it with the attention of killing me" said Missy.

"Maybe we shall just arrest you for all you crimes against humanity" said Steve.

"Bla bla bla" said Missy.

"I sense something I can feel something I sense death, like they've been dead for a very long time" said Wanda.

"Ok I will tell you something the Daleks don't produce much of waste. This is a graveyard" said Missy.

"Ok it seems we've walked straight into a trap" said Natasha.

"Black widow what do you take me for" said Missy.

"We should keep moving I suggest that Davros would not like us poking around his swears" said Sam.

"Sure thing fly boy" said Missy.

They walked till they found a camera that was on Callum looked at camera. The whole room started go banners.

"Alert! Alert! The Avengers are still alive they will be escorted back to Davros chambers alert!" Said Dalek.

Then Missy poked the Daleks casing air started coming then the dying Daleks came out killing the Dalek Missy took the squid like creature out of the Dalek.

"Now Clara get inside" said Missy.

"Is that thing safe?" Asked the Vision.

"Possibly" said Missy.

"Are you making stuff up as you go along?" Asked Wanda.

"Yes Scarlet Witch" said Missy.

Missy told Clara to get inside that they would confront the Daleks they arrived Missy saw the Daleks and the Daleks back away from the Avengers.

"I thought the Avengers were destroyed?" Asked The Dalek.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we can not be killed off so easily" said Steve.

"So were is Clara Oswald?" Asked the Dalek.

"Clara who?" Asked Missy.

They demanded to know we're Clara was. Then Missy saw the Daleks with Time Lord energy coming out of the Daleks.

"O no Doctor what have you done?" Asked Missy.

Missy run to the room with the Avengers not so far behind her the got inside Callum destroyed the cables by killing them off.

"Doctor are you alright?" Asked Callum.

"Yes I am perfectly jolly" said the Doctor.

"Can't you see what I created Doctor the hybrid Daleks part Daleks part Time Lord we did it together" said Davros.

"Yes we did I got one thing to say to that" said the Doctor.

"O yes and what's that?" Asked Davros.

"More to the point moron you just regenerated every Dalek on this planet that has been dying for a very long time and now they are climbing up the pipes" said the Doctor.

"Doctor you can't please help us?" Said Davros.

"I think you've got what you deserve Davros not everyone can win a war believe me I've tried" said Steve.

"Then a war shall come for you Captain America" said Davros.

"Right run!" Said The Doctor.

They ran the collected Clara and they left Skaro behind and everything else Wanda and Sam opted to stay behind with the Doctor and Clara and Callum.

Callum found Wanda in the library in the Tardis he wanted to confront her about something. He saw her looking at the book and stuff. He cleared his throat to get her attention of course.

"Wanda can I ask you something?" Asked Callum.

"Sure I think I know because I can read your mind remember" said Wanda.

"Funny girl aren't you" said Callum.

"Yes I am.. Are you planning on asking me out on a date?" Asked Wanda.

"Yes definitely if you're single of course" said Callum.

"For you Callum of course" said Wanda.


	7. Ghost

As the Doctor and his Tardis team entered a new world the Doctor noticed something was very strange with the Tardis. It wasn't herself Wanda sensed that the Tardis was not well at all. It was scared about something that was unusual Callum noticed it as well the time lord was looking at Wanda wondering if she can sense it.

"I can feel her Doctor she's trying to warn you about something" said Wanda.

"Are some place interesting?" Asked Clara.

"Well I am trying to establish that Clara, but right now something not right now I think it has something to do with this place" said the Doctor.

"So can you fix her?" Asked Sam.

"Not sure but let's do some exploring" said Clara.

"No not yet it might be dangerous" said Wanda.

"Come on I want a adventure you know stuff blowing up. Being chased by a monster" said Clara.

"Actually that does sound fun can we go back to that with the real tall people that have long necks?" Asked Callum.

"No way that was a freaky experience" said Sam.

"Says the guy who got beaten up a tiny Ant Man," said Callum.

"You humans and your superheroes know wonder that alines want to invade you" said the Doctor.

"All right then let's go exploring" said the Doctor.

The gang made there way to a under water base of some sort. Callum looked at Wanda wondering if she was ok about them dating she smiled at him. Indicting that she was ok with them dating.

"Right ok I think you got your wish Clara look at the base it been abounded by someone. I think they were in a rush" said the Doctor.

"Ok so what caused the people of this base to flee the mine flue under the water" said the Doctor.

"So we still need flue in the future?" Asked Sam.

"Yes humans are really need flue in the future" said the Doctor.

"Shall we find out what caused this?" Asked Callum.

"Yes I think that's a very good idea" said The Doctor.

They walked till they found a spaceship in the middle of the room not sure what to make of it they found people who look dead.

"Hello I am the Doctor who are you?" Asked The Doctor.

The Doctor saw the ghost like creatures walking to get some weapons the Doctor and the rest of the group they decided to run in the maze of corridors. Then they saw people inside a locked room out of the way.

"Are you lot all right?" Asked a young man.

"Yes I am thanks the Wanda or Scarlet Witch" said Wanda.

"You mean the mutant Scarlet Witch of the Avengers that's so cool and you must be Sam Wilson aka the Falcon and you must be Callum Jones I've read so much about you that's a truly a great honour to meet you all" said the young man.

"Yes hello I am the Doctor by the way" he showed them a wallet.

"Your from Unit?" Asked The women.

"Sorry I was I thought I was taking away the limelight away from the Avengers" said the Doctor.

"Sorry can't help myself if people like us" said Sam.

"Yes now then can you tell me your names please?" Asked the Doctor.

"The names Bennett, this Cass and that's Lunn, and that's O'Donnal." Said the man who appeared to be in charge of the base.

"Night mode over you may now step outside and please enjoy your day" said the computer voice.

"Sorry that was night?" Asked Wanda.

"Yes that was automatic transmission that it on a timer" said Lunn.

"So the ghost have gone?" Asked Callum.

"Yes for now at least" said Bennett.

"Right ok so we are on a hunted base in the middle of the ocean what could possibly go wrong?" Asked Callum.

"Don't say that because when you do something will go wrong" said Clara.

"Yes my thoughts exactly" said the Doctor.

They walked to the commend centre till they found the computer Callum went to type some things into the computer but the Doctor stopped him.

"Nice try your trying to find out about the Avengers future but you can't there are rules about time travel you can't break" said the Doctor.

"O come on you break rules all the time Doctor, why can't I?" Asked Callum.

"Because there are fixed moment in time I can't change" said the Doctor.

"Ok fair point" said Callum.

Wanda was looking at the ship wondering what she made of it all. It was very frightening to see it up close she wished her brother was here to experience this.

"So your really the Scarlet Witch?" Asked Bennett.

She pointed her hand and lifted a plate and placed back on the table. Wanda then looked at Bennett.

"Right ok I read the stories but I did believe the stories" said Bennett.

"Well I am not a saint but I was a product of Hydra experimented on I wanted to destroy the Avengers, because of Tony Stark for killing my family I know it sounds strange to you but I want know to use my powers for good" said Wanda.

"Well I think you're pretty cool don't tell Lunn he likes Captain America" said Bennett.

Then there was sirens going of in the base Callum got his sonic screwdriver out to start scanning the base.

"Ok I think we start running right now!" Said Callum.

"Back the room it ok they can't get to us" said Lunn.

They ran out of the room as the ghost began to chase them one had a crossbow and tried to kill Callum but he dodged it thanks to his agility.

"Right then that was close" said Clara.

"Right Doctor different direction why don't we travel back in time to begin of the flood. And find out what the ghosts want" said Sam.

"That's a brilliant idea Sam, but Cass bean reading the ghosts she saying that the Ghost are saying a group of pin points I know it's sounds complicated but the ghost are saying" said Lunn.

"Can write down the coordinates?" Asked the Doctor.

"Well they are saying a group of letters" said Lunn.

"Um interesting indeed. Right we need to make to back to the Tardis Clara Callum with me " said the Doctor.

They ran towards the Tardis till they blocked off by the closing door has control of the base.

"Clara don't worry I'll come back to save you! Ok Wanda Callum you to I promise you ok just remain calm ok I pr you you three I'll be back" said The Doctor.

The group sat down on chairs looking out at the deep blue sea. Callum held Wanda hand trying to comfort her. She was looked at Callum as well they were in love trying to hide a relationship from the others was quite hard indeed.

"Well the Doctor he's coming back to save us he never let's us down" said Clara.

"Ok let's be realistic here we are stuck on a under water base we are going to die" said Wanda.

"If you can take on Ultron then you can take on this" said Clara.

Then there was a new ghost it was very far away to make out which ghost it was but then they saw it was the Doctor.


	8. The Fisher King

The Doctor and Sam, Bennett and O'Donnell and the Doctor and the first thing they did was looking for the reason for the flood. The Doctor placed his boots on the ground he looked at the Falcon.

"So were are we?" Asked Bennett.

"Ok I was thinking about the others trapped with the ghosts" said O'Donnell.

"Yes I was just thinking the same thing" said Bennett.

"Look Doctor the ship it's still there" said O'Donnell.

"Yes it and look like it was before look the writing on the wall Doctor" said Sam.

"Yes I can see it to Doctor I can't read the writing it's very strange it's like I am missing something" said the Doctor.

"Look over there is that a aline?" Asked O'Donnell.

"Yes by the look of things" said the Doctor.

They walked towards the cat like creature. Sam saw it looking at him wondering what an earth it is saying half the time.

"Hello can I ask what you're name is please?" Asked the Doctor.

"The name is Prentis, I am a undertake for the universe" said Prentis.

"So this ship it's a dead line express?" Asked Sam.

"Why yes indeed it is Sam so that is your name I've worked for so many people in the universe our people have been in conquered by so many beings in the galaxy. Even the all might Thanos" said Prentis.

"Well thank you for that delightful conversation but I've got to go and make a call to my friends back at the base" said the Doctor.

The others made there way back to the Tardis. The Doctor placed typed Clara phone number into the mobile phone.

"Guys it's the Doctor he's trying to make contact with us" said Clara.

"Ok do we tell him that his ghost has arrived?" Asked Lunn.

"No we don't we can't interfere with the laws of time!" Said Wanda.

"Yes but the Doctor he's coming to rescue us right?" Asked Cass by her sigh language.

"I don't know but we're on our own for now but let's see what the Doctor knows first" said Clara.

Clara talked with the Doctor for a bit. He was told to go back to the cage to be protect them the Doctor said they ran back to the cage and waited for the Doctor to return, the group was looking around the cage Wanda was bored out of her mind not knowing what to do.

"How long do we have to wait?" Asked Clara.

"No idea this was not in my job to babysit I am a Avenger that what I do I save people" said Wanda.

"Really because we were on the wrong side you tried to kill me remember" said Clara.

"Look I've made mistakes and I never apologised for it I am sorry for the things I did" said Wanda.

"Well I forgive you you see Hydra they've created you to destroy the Avengers now you're going to destroy Hydra" said Clara.

They were whispering in there conversation. Callum was keeping a eye on Clara's mobile phone.

"Can I ask you something about love?" Asked Wanda.

"Sure" said Clara.

"Say there was this girl who likes this guy but she's struggling to tell this guy how she felt about him" said Wanda.

"You and Callum? Ok well just tell him how you feel about him you don't have to hide your emotions you no" said Clara.

"Um Clara you best get over here" said Callum.

Back at the town the Doctor and the others were in the Tardis. The Doctor pulled Sam to one side he to tell him something.

"Ok if I don't make it back in time you will be sent back to the base. From there the ship will rescue you and Callum got the Vortex machine thing. And yes I don't do goodbyes o this is who you are looking for. Ant Man correct" said the Doctor.

"Look Doctor can you at least run by me this crazy plan of yours?" Asked Sam.

"I just did o and tell Callum and Wanda to get together already" said the Doctor.

The Doctor went back outside to see who was making the noise and who killed O'Donnell. The Doctor made his way to some concrete building.

"I know what you are. But I mu warn you this planet is protected by me and the Avengers so don't get any ideas about trying to invade us" said the Doctor.

"You Doctor one man saving people are you not what humans call superheroes?" Asked the aline.

"Yes superheroes are becoming a laughing stock theses days, but they save people I can name a few who saved my life" said The Doctor.

"Universe is not save from the Fisher King and my ghost will create more ghost and the beacon will become stronger and stronger than ever before Doctor" said the Fisher King.

"Well I got one thing to say to you! This is were your story ends" said the Doctor.

"Not necessarily Doctor, I've got the upper hand" said the Fisher King.

"Yes but I know I am going to die here. But why don't you go outside and see for yourself!" Said the Doctor.

Back at the base Sam and Bennett arrived back at the base. But then the Doctor came out of the tube like thing.

"I am sorry but your master is calling you" said the Doctor.

A huge roar came from the cage the ghost followed it back to the cage. The Doctor locked them in the cage. After that the group said there goodbyes and hoped to see one another again in the future. Callum held Wanda hand knowing that she liked him back and they can begin a beautiful future together.

"So were do you want to go now?" Asked the Doctor.

"I don't know about you but I fancy a long holiday" said Callum.

"Interesting choice what about you Wanda any destination you have in mind?" Asked the Doctor.

"Not really but as long as we are a team that's what matters" said Wanda.

"Ok togetherness" said the Doctor.

"Callum do you have a mum and dad brother or a sister?" Asked Clara.

"Why yes I do my mum works as a teacher in London, my dad is scientists of some sort my brother plays rugby union for England at the moment and my sister who's 16 started school" said Callum.

"You're brother how old is he?" Asked Sam.

"18" said Sam.

"Well then I suggest we pay then a little visit" said The Doctor.

Next time Callum family takes a trip in the Tardis and they meet vikings, plus the Avengers as well.


	9. Vikings

As Callum made his way to the Tardis he saw that he was extremely excited to go traveling with his friends and his secret girlfriend as well. Wanda wanted to keep the relationship a secret for a while. But it was hard knowing that you are part of the superhero group known as the Avengers.

Clara was in deep space floating around the night sky. Callum was wondering if he could do anything to help her

"Doctor what should I do?" Asked Clara.

"Don't worry I am working on a secret plan!" Said the Doctor.

"O by the way Callum family is on board as well they wanted to see the universe threw is eyes!" Said the Doctor.

"O well that's brilliant but how does that help me?" Asked Clara.

"Right don't worry Wanda going to use her special red powers to bring you so hold on tight" said the Doctor.

Wanda pulled Clara into the Tardis. Clara saw a worm like creature trying to get inside her. Callum pulled the worm out of her.

"So this Mark, Lisa, Jenny, James." Said the Doctor.

"Do you have a clue were we are now?" Asked Sam.

"No I don't falcon" said The Doctor.

Then all of a sudden armed men came out pointing there swords at then Callum was not spooked by this.

"Well this turned out to be a very interesting turn of events" said Callum.

"O no please tell me your not Vikings?!" Asked the Doctor.

"Your coming with us!" Said the Viking.

"No you see I hold in my hand the most valuable piece of advanced technology in the unknown universe" said Callum.

The Viking snapped his sonic screwdriver in half. Callum then looked at Sam and Wanda then his parents and brother and sister.

"Well then I guess we've got no choice" said Callum.

They were on a rowing boat for a about two days straight. They were not sure were they were going to but Callum had a suspected that he was going to a village of some sort.

"Right Doctor do you have a plan?" Asked Clara.

"Well if you do I hope it's a good one" said Callum.

"Don't worry about it, I am pretty sure the plan will work perfectly" said the Doctor.

"He's going to make it up is he?" Asked James.

"Yes don't worry it will work. Well most of the time anyway" said the Doctor.

Callum noticed a young girl well in her teens. She looked back at him so strange very strange indeed.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Wanda.

"No idea but I can see something about her, Wanda I saw a young woman who was something destined for greatness" said Callum.

"Have you told your parents about me and you?" Asked Wanda.

"No but I will so enough" said Callum.

"Well you best make it soon. Because we do sleep in the same bed" said Wanda.

"Yes rule one in the Tardis no hanky panky. The doctor rules not mine" said Callum.

"Well we've never gotten to physical yet" said Wanda.

"Yes I know that you have been dying to get me naked for sometime but we've got more important things to do" said Callum.

"What's the plan Doctor?" Asked Clara.

"I am going to impose as Odin. The Vikings God and I am going to use my little toy" said the Doctor.

"Hello there my names the Doctor I am Odin your powerful God do you know what I think you should listen to what I got to offer" said the Doctor.

Callum was with her brother and Clara and her bother and James she was looking at the young girl. James gave her a smile she'd smiled back at him for unknown reason Callum saw this playful behaviour.

"Look up in the sky it's Odin" said one of the villagers.

"That's not Odin where's Thor surly he's not going to fall for this imposter!" Said the Doctor.

"O you watch your tongue old man" said villager.

"What's your name?" Asked Mark.

"The names Einarr" he said.

"Hello my names Odin today's the day that you have been expected for a special place in Valhalla!" Said Odin.

"Valhalla?" Asked Clara.

Then robots came out taking people including Clara and Calum and James and the young girl. The three of them woke up Clara hit Callum on the chest trying to wake him up because he was unconscious.

"Hay wake up!" Said Clara.

"Sorry I was having a pleasant dream" said Callum.

"Wake up dummy!" Said James.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name what is your name?" Said Callum.

"Ashildr" she said.

"Well what do we have got here something ugly no doubt" said Callum.

"Your very funny young man" said Odin.

"So your not Odin I met Thor the God of thunder!" Said Callum.

"Your very good and seeing the obvious" said Odin.

"Are you threatening a young man because that's not a good idea!" Said Clara.

"Ok what did you do to the others?" Asked Ashildr

"Look at this testosterone from the finest worriers in the galaxy" said Odin.

"What are you done you've killed them?!" Asked Ashildr.

"Yes why would I have kept them alive?" Asked Odin

"Ok then buddy news flash I am not going anywhere this planet is under my protection understand!" Said Callum.

"There he is the young Avenger I read so much about you Callum, what do you say the 10 of your brilliant fighters against 10 mime" said Odin.

"We gladly except your challenge we are Vikings we crush you in the field of battle!" Said Ashildr.

"Very well we shall meat at sunrise tomorrow morning" said Odin.

The landed back in the village Callum looked at Ashildr. He rushed to her father not knowing what she had just done. Callum was wondering what to do next with the villagers who lost their best fighter.

"Right now here's the problem we've got big robots with massive guns, and your daughter as just declared war on them and you're best fighter have gone" said Callum.

"So lets say and fight!" Said Wanda.

"No there are rules aren't there Doctor?" Asked Callum.

"Yes there are rules and regulations that we have to go buy" said the doctor.

"What are options can we least talk about them?" Asked Einarr.

"Ok fine you can stay and fight or you can leave and find a new village to live in" said Callum.

"No we stand together brother in arms" said one villager.

"You're a bunch of idiots!" Said Callum.

The group wondering why Callum did that sudden outburst. Callum was doing sole soul searching.

"Well that was completely stupid!" Said Wanda.

"Well what do you want me too do?" Asked Callum.

"Start saving people that's what you're good at" said Sam.

"Ok what do suggest?" Asked Callum.

"Find a solution" said the Doctor.

"How can I find a source to the problem?" Asked Callum.

"Because the people need you that's why" said Clara.

"You see that's good enough" said Callum.

"Yes" said Mark.

"Right ok I decided to stay and help you" said Callum.

They decided to take tiny steps with training. Callum wanted to take a brake from helping them Wanda.

"Your doing the best you can my love" said Wanda.

Her arms were wrapped around him she was a avenger but she was also a lover.

"At least I have you Wanda" said Callum.

"Then you most important thing is that you help people" said Wanda.

He placed a kiss on her forehead Wanda then it him what Wanda paused for a moment I wondering what her boyfriend had just discovered.

"Wanda your are a genius I found out how we are going to win" said Callum.

"How are we going to win?" Said Wanda.

"We fight fire with fire" said Callum.

"Look electric eels" said Callum.

"But how will that work?" Asked Sam.

"We make electricity circuits around the barn and soon as Odin robots will fry" said Callum.

The next day Callum and the rest got their gear ready Odin robots crashed the barn.

"So what happened to our agreement?" Asked Odin.

"Well decide to have a party instead haven't we!" Said the Doctor.

"Let's put another way of you don't fight you all will die!" Said Odin.

"Well just before we do we have little gift to from us the Avengers," said Sam.

Then the door smashed open and a lizard like monster came out it was like a 3D image it was mighty impressive.

"No don't leave you cowards!" Said Odin.

They removed image to be a boat.

"What is this?!" Asked Odin.

"Well I hoped you liked our little move" said Callum.

"What is this?" Asked Odin.

"You've been defeated know leave never return" said Wanda.

"Very well we shall.." Said Odin.

"O by the way we've record your defeat and we can show this to everyone. So what will it be if you ever attack this planet again this will be shown. Do you want to tarnish your reputation?" Asked Callum.

"We've added this classic them to video as well" said James.

"I will leave Doctor but this humiliation will not go unpunished!" Said Odin.

"Take your little iron mans and leave" said Sam.

But there victory was short lived as Ashildr was dead. Callum felt guilty about how Ashildr, died this was bad he could not save everyone even if he tried to save everyone it would not be enough to save everyone.

"Doctor is there anyway of saving her because if there is at least try" said Callum.

"We can't do what's been undone. She's dead there's nothing we could do to bring her back" said Liz.

"Wait a second there's a reason why I have this face! It's tell me that there's a chance to to save people! I am the Doctor and I was born to save people!" Said the Doctor.

The Doctor saved Ashildr and left

A few months later.

Callum invited a Appel sonic watch and he was just testing out some functions on the watch till he got a message on his vortex device.

"Need your help Callum and bring your brother"said the message.

"Guys I'll be gone for a while!" Said Callum.

"Why?" Asked the Vision.

"Because someone needs my help and I can't say no to a adventure now can I" said Callum.

"Humans and your adventures it interesting to me" said the Vision.

"O can you cover for me no questions asked" said Callum.

"Sure ok I guess, but if Wanda starts asking questions?" Asked the Vision.

"Lie" said Callum.

And with that Callum vanished.

Next Callum meets up with Ashildr and James tags along with him. But the question is can the live as a team?


	10. The woman who lived

As Callum and James were in forest they were walking well Callum was using his sonic watch that he created himself. James was looking at his watch trying to figure out how he even make that watch.

"So why are we out here?" Asked James.

"I got a message from a mysterious source" said Callum.

"That's interesting so who sent you the message?" Said James.

"That's the thing I don't know" said Callum.

"So you've been sent a mysterious person" said Callum.

They walked a bit faster and further into the woods till they found a golden carriage. Callum used his sonic watch as it buzzed James noticed that it was a Apple I watch. James saw that was very clever he must have had help from Tony Stark, he opened the door.

"Sorry for this awkward moment you have to get around on foot sometimes as most poor people do" said Callum.

"Stand and deliver!" Said the masked man.

"Is this a robbery?" Asked Callum.

"Yes if you don't get out I'll will shoot you!" Said the masked man.

"What's next you have a sidekick?" Asked Callum.

"Are you some sort of fool?" Asked the masked man.

"Probably Wanda says I do stupid things in our relationship" said Callum.

"Wait Wanda?" Asked the masked man.

"Never mind that! What an earth is inside this create?" Asked Callum.

"Step away that's my loot!" Said the masked man.

"If you want to fight my brother then you are going to lose," said James.

"That's impossible how are you still alive?" Asked the masked man.

The carriage drove away both parties were quite annoyed by losing the carriage. Callum looked at the robber.

"Ok who are you and what do you want?" Asked Callum.

The man or to Callum and James surprise it was a woman. They looked at her and she looked at them with a huge shook on their faces.

"What took took you so long?" Asked the young woman.

"It can't be you?" Asked Callum.

"Hello James, it's been a long time" said the women.

"Ashildr?" Said James.

"That's not my name" said Ashildr.

"If that's not your name what do you call yourself?" Asked Callum.

"Me" said Ashildr.

"What yes you" said Callum.

"Yes you there's nobody else here?" Asked James.

"I call myself me, signaller, unattached I am nobody wife nobody's daughter I am nothing. I don't choose a name because the names I choose die with me" said Ashildr.

"What happened to your family your village?" Asked Callum.

"I do remember the village the people" said Ashildr.

"You love that village people in that village would have died for you" said James.

"You said that to me once don't you remember or do you say that to all the girls?" Asked Ashildr.

"Listen I don't know what you have been threw" said James.

"Ok I'll show you I have a mansion not so far from here, I'll show you the way come on then" said Ashildr.

The group made there way their way to her mansion. James was wondering what his friend has been up to.

"Tell you what I'll go exploring I'll give you two some privacy" said Callum.

"Don't leave… me alone with her what do I say to her?" Asked James.

"Grow a pair and talk to her" said Callum.

Callum left them to talk things threw. James heard some noise outside of the house Ashildr decided to go and investigate. James noticed the her books on the shelves and decided to take one.

"Dear log today my husband died today and my three children, they died of the Black Plague it so hard to forget them I know what James said to me once. "Never forget the ones you love" it still keep me going to remember my children and my husband… But sometimes I think about James and what he's doing right now. I do care about him I can't wait to see him again.. I just don't want him to be disappointed in me" said the log.

James looked at the page some of the pages were ripped out quite literally of course.

Jame felt a tier coming down his cheeks.

"Sorry about that I just wanted to see your long life" said James.

"So I noticed that you're a queen as well?" Asked James.

"Yes I do but I have to fake my own death" said Ashildr.

"Well you don't have a place to call your own?" Said James.

"No not really so take me with you" said Ashildr.

"That's not up to me sorry" said James.

"So what about you have you had have you had a lover?" Asked Ashildr.

"Yes I did but she dumped me" said James.

"I think she was a fool to. You have a good heart James"

"I think I can help we with you heist problem!" Shouted Callum.

The found a huge mansion it must be around midnight at least Callum walked side by side to the house.

"The most wanted in the land" said Ashildr.

"Now not the time for showing off" said James.

"I thought you liked confident woman?" Asked Ashildr.

"Ok stop flirting it's so embarrassing!" Said Callum.

They opened the door to the house. Ashildr used a candle to see. Callum used his sonic watch to find this loot.

"I think it's in here" said Callum.

They walked to the next room Callum opened the door to see a safe. He used his sonic watch to open the safe he saw a purple diamond. He looked at amulet he gave to Ashildr; Callum them heard.

"There's a introducer in the house I want them both found now!" Said the man.

Callum and James and Ashildr, both climbed up the chimney to escape it was almost day light Callum saw a man point his gun at them.

"The names Sam Swift local robbery, your on my patch hand over your loot or I'll kill the boy their!" Said Sam

"So you got your brother as your side sick?" Asked Sam.

"For the last time, I am not anyone side kick!" Said Callum.

"Like I said your our on our patch had over the loot, or you will die" said Sam.

Callum knocked Sam on floor with his karate style and knocking him down to the floor and he looked up at him.

"Anyone else what to give it me a chance?" Said Callum.

"Stand down let's leave this place!" Said Sam.

They all left to go back Ashildr mansion, Callum looked around to hear something to see something which was very odd. James sat down on Ashildr chair she was looking at the locket. She wanted to escape the long life she was experiencing as James saw the pain on her face he wanted to help her.

"Ashildr! Do you have a pet lion?" Said Callum.

The lion came threw the door Callum saw it looking at him he saw a lion breath of fire Callum pulled James back to protect his brother.

"What are you Ashildr, this wrong your girl your going to kill thousands of innocent people for a husband?" Said Callum.

"No your so naïve! I don't what a husband I found him on my grounds, he was injured so I mended him and now he going get me out here I can't live like this! The Doctor made me immortal" said Ashildr.

"Ashildr please listen to me don't make a enemy out of us remember the girl that I meat please I know my Ashildr is still there!" Said James.

"I sorry James your Ashildr, no longer exists" said Ashildr.

"Lady me, we heard the highway man was heading in this direction but I arrested two of his acoustics" said Ashildr.

"All right lady me we shall hang theses men as soon as possible" said the policemen.

"No keep them alive they are important to me" said Ashildr.

She left them Callum bribed the coppers with the money. They rushed to stop Ashildr for making a huge mistake. Callum stopped by Sam being killed but the lion man looked at Callum.

"You shall die here today avenger!" Said the loin man.

"No you will today this plants is under my protection" said Callum.

"You have to make the ultimate sacrifice" said the lion.

"What sacrifice?" Said Callum.

"Your brother of course!" Said the lion.

He charged at him placed the amulet on him. He opened a giant wormhole to see a planet then he saw yellow mentors. Ashildr looked down to see James with thing strapped to his chest she looked shocked to see her love interest dying on her.

"Callum help! I remember who I am, please fix it I don't want him to die!" Said Ashildr.

"Welcome back Ashildr" said Callum.

"Hay do have that chip? We can stop process and bring my brother back and save the Earth" said Callum.

He placed the chip on his brother head it made him come back to life but the lion was destroyed and Callum saved the day. Later on they had drinks at the pub.

"You're quite a amazing woman Ashildr, you saved a life today mine and my brother" said Callum.

"Yes I suppose I did" said Ashildr.

"Your not going to take me with you are you?" Said Ashildr.

"Well I could but you will find us plus you can text me when ever you want" said Callum.

"Text you? I don't know what you're talking about?" Said Ashildr.

"You sent me this message saying come to you time on my time travel thing," said Callum.

"No I don't think so I don't know how to text" said Ashildr.

"I sense something not right here"said Callum.

"What about James? Is he like me?" Said Ashildr.

"I don't know bear not to think about it too be honest with you, I have to go back to Wanda and the others you do remember Sam and Wanda do you?" Said Callum.

"Yes of course I do but here's the thing, I think the worlds going to be need protecting people from you Callum, because you group sounds like they are going to get into tight situations where people we need protected from you. I'll be to clean up the mess after you" said Ashildr.

"Very well then to new beginnings" said Callum.

"To new beginnings" Ashildr.

Present time New York City.

"Hello Cap" said Ashildr.

"Do I know you?" Said cap.

"No but the names Ashildr, I know one of the Avengers actually tell Callum I said hello o I'll be keeping a eye on your team ok" said Ashildr.

"Why?" Said Steve.

"Because you guys might need my help someday so I'll be seeing you captain America" said Ashildr.


	11. The Zygon invasion

As Callum was walking down the street in London, he was seeing his family again after the events of the Avengers he was spending time with his family. He been back in London for about three weeks. The Doctor had been keeping a eye on him secretly. One day he was going threw his social media and then he found a picture of a Zygon a creature that could shape-shift. As Callum sent the picture to Hill head of the shield to see if she could investigate any mysterious disappearance related to the Zygons.

He was walking threw hyde park to get yo his best mates flat in London, he lived in the central in the city. As Callum started talking to Wanda. Telling her everything was ok in London and he would be back as soon as possible. But he didn't notice that he was being followed by a spy. He turned to face the young woman looking at him it was obviously not human.

"I've got to go Wanda, I'll talk later on I promise you" said Callum.

He hung up on Wanda before looking at the woman who was crossing his arms at him giving him a questionable look.

"So Zygon?" He asked.

"Yes the war will begin soon Callum, there's nothing you can do stop the war," said the Zygon.

"Yes there is the Doctor of course" said Callum.

"Yes that's going to be a major problem, but the good news is that I got a plan to get rid of you" said the Zygon.

"O yes how are you going to do that?" Said Callum.

"Well we can shape-shift into anything we want" said the Zygon.

"Well you're not going to get my form" said Callum.

"I don't want your form, besides Callum we will have your world some time soon, threw blood and fire there's nothing you can do stop me" said the Zygon.

"Well it looks like we're at a crossroads" said Callum.

"Yes but first to deal with you, we can can't begin out revaluation with you in the way. With you and the Avengers can't assemble" said the Zygon.

"So you're going to kill me?" Said Callum.

"Nope why would I do that, your so much fun besides I got place where you can't get into trouble" said the Zygon.

"Ok were?" Said Callum.

"Xandar" said the Zygon.

There was a huge yellow transport beam and Callum woke up in dark part of the universe, Callum woke up with rain over him this place had his own atmosphere. He looked to see bars and and others things to mention as well. Callum wanted throw up he did because of the of being transported.

He got his iPhone out and Clara, but when he got to answer the call there was 10 missed calls from the Doctor.

"Callum where are you the Zygons have Osgood they are after the boxes, and were the hell are you?" Said the Doctor.

He called the Doctor. He called him he dialled his number but still he couldn't get threw to the Doctor. I know I'll call Clara.

"Clara can you here me?" Said Callum.

"Yes I can Callum, were are you anyway Wanda getting really worried about you. She thinks you're dead you've been missing for three days" said Clara.

"No I am not dead Clara! But listen to me I was kidnapped by a Zygon, I am I am trapped on Knowwhere, and the Doctor has no idea plus tell Wanda I'll be back! Besides I think someone will help me out" said Callum.

"Well good luck then Callum, I'll pass on the message as soon as I see the Doctor in the meantime try not to get into trouble" said Clara.

He hung up on Clara. He decided to investigate Knowwhere a bit more he saw the destroyed building of the Collectors place creepy guy.

"Trapped and know where to hide" said the Collector.

"No I am not necessarily trapped, but I will get my escape plan ready besides Clara will tell the Doctor and I will get inside the Tardis and fly home," said Callum.

"I heard the Zygons have declared war on the humans race that will be interesting to see" said the Collector.

"I think you should leave me now I've got a important phone call to make" said Callum.

"Very well Callum" said the Collector.

Callum left he didn't really needed to make a telephone call he had to leave because the Collector was weird. And plus he wanted to be alone as well as Callum made his way pass the bar. He a blue man he saw only a year ago and his gang of space bandits, of course they didn't notice him. He slowly back away from them till he bumped into a big space brut. Callum looked shocked by the way the big space creature looked at him.

"Check out the new meat! I wonder what you taste like?" Said the big man.

"Not very nice since I am full of nasty bacteria" said Callum.

"You! Don't you move boy! I've been trying to find you for a very long time Peter Quill, can't save you now!" Said Yando.

"Crap!" Said Callum.

He ran away from Yando as fast as he could. He ran and he ran till he was nearly out of breath. He heard his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Doctor! Listen I am being chased by Yando, please bring your blue box and rescue me" said Callum.

"Callum listen to me, I've got some bad news about your family, the Zygons are attacking everyone who's close to me. And we've been to your mum and dads and your sister house and I am so sorry your family's dead" said the Doctor.

"Your lying! Show me proof!" Said the Callum.

"There was nothing but ash balls, they killed them I am so sorry Callum but I am going to save you because I care about you, I am coming to get you!" Said the Doctor.

"You promise me?" Said Callum.

"Yes I will you're my friend Callum just like Clara, I will have your back now and always" said the Doctor.

"Ok" said Callum.

He froze with fear not knowing about his family death. Callum rested his head on the back of the wall he never felt pain anything like this before. He cried into his hands the tires falling down his face. He had to get home there's get to be away back home. He lost Yando he was very confident about that. As slumped down on the ground like a drunken man on a night out. Sobbing away not knowing why the Zygon killed his whole family but James was safe.

"Quill the next time we go out make sure Yando is not around!" Shouted Rocket.

"Peter!" Said Callum.

"Quill!" Said Callum.

"Quill it's Callum, he's in danger!" Said Drax.

"Quill I don't have time to explain! I need you help my family have been killed by the Zygons! Please I need to get back to earth!" Said Callum.

Then he got a call from Clara he answered the call. But it was FaceTime.

"Clara.. My family… They are all dead…" Said Callum.

"I know… I sent my Zygons to kill every last family bloodline. Then the war can begin and the earth will be ours as well, and Callum the Avengers will be the last thing standing in our way" said Clara.

"Clara! What have you done with Clara!" Said Callum.

"Clara's dead.. And soon the Doctor will be dead also there's no way you can save the human race" said the Zygon Clara.

"Clara… Or Zygon please don't do this!" Said Callum.

"To let say goodbye" said Clara.


	12. Life changing

As the guardians flew Callum back to Earth, the could sense something was not right but the decided not question Callum at the moment. As the saw Earth in it's beautiful view Callum decided to make phone the Doctor. He called him but could not get threw to the doctor.

"Still nothing the Zygons have cut me off completely, well it does not matter now I am back now" said Callum.

"I will admit Callum Earth is very beautiful" said Rocket.

"Yes we'll never mind about that, but I need to get back down to Earth immediately ok I know where to go drop me off at London tower bridge" said Callum.

"Why?" Said Gamora.

"Because that's where the black archive is" said Callum.

"How do you know about that?" Said Peter.

"Because that the beauty part of being a the Doctor companion I no ever place that holds technology that's out of this world," said Callum.

The guardians place the ship near tower bridge. Callum phoned the Doctor as the guardians flew off into deep space.

"Doctor can you hear me?" Said Callum.

"O Callum thank goodness. Listen I am not far from tower bridge, Wanda with me at the moment ok. And I am glad you're safe" said the Doctor.

"Good because I am at tower bridge as well. Near the black archives so I'll sea you there I hope you're ok tell Wanda I'll see her there as well" said Callum.

"Very good" said the Doctor.

Callum made his way to the black archives deep in the heat of London. Callum made his way to the entrance there was the Zygon version of Clara.

"Well I can your going to be a problem" said Zygon Clara.

"Well I must you do the whole James Bond villain thing very well, what's next a white cat?" Said Callum.

"Open the door or Clara gets it" said Zyon Clara.

"No.. Listen to me you can't do this! This is all wrong I understand that your different but look around you, people are different so what! But you can't believe that people are going to except who you are?" Said Callum.

"Yes now open the door! Or I'll kill Clara" said the Zyon Clara.

"There's a good boy" said the Zygon Clara.

"What why are there two boxes there?" Said the Zygon Clara.

"Um that's the thing with us humans we always crafty" said Callum.

The Zygon open Clara pod. Callum was dead happy to see Clara alive of course but the big question was where was the doctor? the Doctor arrived with Wanda he was do happy to see his girlfriend alive.

"So Doctor which buttons do I press truth or consequences?" Said the Zygon Clara.

"Yes same here doctor" said Kate.

"Are you serious?" Said Wanda.

"No offense but this is unit matters not Sheild nor avengers, besides you're a man down so I believe" said Kate.

"You're going off topic, besides the Avengers they will not exist for long then I'll have complete control over the world" said Zygon Clara.

"Yes same here, when I press this button this shall releasing a gas that will wipe out every single Zygon on planet Earth" said Kate.

"Ok fingers on buttons are you to play the game? Who will be the fastest who will win the game?" Said the Doctor.

"Why are you doing this?" Said Zygon Clara.

"Yes I'd quite like to know why" said Wand.

"Because this is a full scale of war! Look I set this up to keep the peace between the Zygon and the human race," said the Doctor.

"Well you failed on that Doctor thous things killed my whole family! Every single bloodline, why what do they get out of that?" Said Callum.

"Look Callum I'll deal with this later on, but this revaluation it will not last they never do unless someone else says this is wrong" said the Doctor.

"This is not fair Doctor, why should we hide who we are?" Said Zygon Clara.

"Because we are children we don't understand the universe like the Doctor does. I know you angry and upset that no one will understand why your like this," said Wanda.

"You will never understand, how I feel this war will have to start Wanda you don't understand how much people look at us like we are disgusting things, and do you think that people will let me go or forgive me after everything I did?" Said Zygon Clara.

"Yes I forgive you after everything you did I forgive you, you want to know why I forgive you? Because I seen the universe for what it is. It's beautiful and wonderful and amazing and you will see it to the Doctor has shown me the wonders of the universe and I don't care how many people hurt me, I'll always be there to save people that's my life now. You want to know why I forgive you? It's because Clara gives me that look every time I do something stupid. And I let her know that she means the world to me as do the Doctor and the Avengers. So please don't do this. Walk away from the box and let's talk" said Callum.

Every one was stunned by Callum speech even the Doctor he found human emotions to be difficult at times even Wanda at to admire his boyfriend confidence at times.

"There's nothing inside the boxes just empty boxes?" Said Zygon Clara.

"Yes do you know why it's hard to thing like us? Because sometimes you think so hard the pain it's always there" said Callum.

Few months later.

Callum was spending time with Wanda, she was busy kissing him felling his love and passion at the same time. Wanda felt Alex hands all over her body she liked her boyfriend enthusiasm when it came to sex. Mind you the sex was mind blowing at times but there's something he had to tell him it's kind of important and life changing news as well.

"Callum there's something I need to tell you.. It's life changing…" Said Wanda.

He felt Callum lips on her neck she knows that her week point felling his lips on her neck made want her boyfriend even more than ever.

"Callum.. Stop for a minute I need to tell you something please" said Wanda.

"Sure sorry I got distracted by your beauty" said Callum.

"I am pregnant" said Wanda.

"What? Are you positive?" Said Callum.

"Yes and you the father you're the only man I slept with" said Wanda.

"Wow how far gone are you?" Said Callum.

"Well I am currently three weeks pregnant" said Wanda.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Said Callum.

"I'd like it to be a surprise" said Wanda.

"So this changes everything" said Callum.

"Yes it does my love, but what about the Doctor? I can't give that up and he will need so will Clara as well" said Wanda.

"Well we are not traveling with them at the moment so. The next time we shall tell them I love you so much Wanda" said Callum.

"I love you too" said Wanda.


	13. A new start

As Callum made way his computer he saw a picture of his family he took when he was 13 he he clicked on the videos of the Avengers anything related to them. As Callum watched a few videos he noticed that he was now officially part of the Avengers as well so he was mentioned in tweets and YouTube videos, as Callum saw the Doctor giving him a call he hung up. He never hung up on the Doctor was trying to call him for weeks and Clara. He traumatized by his family death to talk to them he was upset and angry about the whole situation. Sam saw him in his office he was wasn't doing much he noticed. He saw him looking at the picture of his family. He felt bad for him in a way he was sad and his whole family was killed that's horrible in a way. He looked so different now he was not the same. As Wanda saw him as well she decided to see her boyfriend and see what was happening with him.

"Callum… Can I come in?" Said Wanda.

Callum slowly opened the door and to see Wanda there looking beautiful and gorgeous as well she was having his child their child it was meant to be a happy time in his life.

"Sure, come in, I was just thinking" said Callum.

"Ok I was just worried.. You've not been yourself recently and I am worried about you" said Wanda.

"I am totally fine, besides I've got you have I?" Said Callum.

Wanda kissed him fully on the lips. He never tasted this good before but he was trying to bounce back. After everything that's happened to him. She had a lot of faith in him as well

They broke for their kiss.

"That was good" said Callum,

"Well you're a bad influence" said Wanda.

"Well I do try my best" said Callum.

"I know that you're struggling with your emotions, but I am here for you and I don't want you to struggle on your own" said Wanda.

She saw the Doctor on his mobile calling him. Callum saw him but Wanda bugged him to call him because she wanted him to be happy.

"Doctor, I am sorry I've been ignoring you but I have been busy doing stuff" said Callum.

"Sure we are not doing anything, why don't you Clara come around, she would to come and see the new technology" said Callum.

"Sure I'll see you soon" said Callum.

Callum went back to more important things like kissing Wanda. She kissed deeper and passionately, she felt his love and lust for her and the same for him she needed to be with him as Callum hands decided to wander down then he rested his hands on Wanda ass. But Wanda looked at him she loved playfulness,

"Shall we have some fun? I am pretty sure you can't resist me" said Wanda.

"Very true you incredible hot" said Callum.

There was a knock at the door. It was Natasha she said that was here she looked at her she was of his closest friends along Sam and Steve.

He made his way to the conference room ever Avenger was there along with Tony as well which was quite a shock as well.

"Doctor, Clara, I s your doing ok" said Callum.

"Yes like wise sit down" said Clara.

"Um this not a intervention?" Said Callum.

"No it's not a intervention, we've got some interesting news we've got a deal to work along Unit, and since the Doctor who works for both organisations I think it's very fitting" said Tony.

"Very well let's hope you don't destroy any city's then" said Callum.

"I believe that's what I call a burn" said Rhody.

"Yes please sit down" said Tony.

"Doctor sign on the dotted line" said Tony.

"Right are you sure that US government are not going to spy on my friends because you know Kate she will not be best pleased over this Stark, you know who are you who I am?" Said the Doctor.

"No they won't Doctor this deal has been made for all of us work side by side in the wake of a aline invasion, besides we've done this a thousand times before" said Tony.

"Done what have you ever been shoot at by a Dalek? Been chased by a Cyberman? Or faced deadly creatures" said Clara.

"No but have you ever had to pull the trigger and deal people who are trying to kill you Clara, because that's the truth" said Tony.

"Ok I've read the online tablet agreement and yes I do except… For one thing I call the shots ok no US governments with guns, because of anyone gets hurt I am hold you personally responsible" said Tony.

"Ok I totally agree with you, it's your choice Doctor" said Tony.

"Ok I guess so I guess a drink to celebrate or new friendship over seas" said Tony.

"Sure I can go for some champagne" said Natasha.

"Ok, I can go for a quick beer," said Callum.

Wanda declined to have a drink. Callum went to see his pregnant girlfriend. Callum saw how venerable. Wanda felt relaxed and happy to see her boyfriend. She kissed him fully on the lips with passion and lust.

"Down girl I'll have to punish you afterwards" said Callum.

"O.. I like this new you it's more dominant" said Wanda.

"Get use to him he's not going anywhere soon. You look gorgeous by the way" said Callum.

"Thank you you look wonderful yourself Callum, I love you so much" said Wanda.

"Absolutely, o by the way I got something for you it's a surprise close your eyes and trust me" said Callum.

Wanda closed her eyes. She just wanted to see him handsome face and think British accent it felt like a very long time.

"Ok open them" said Callum.

He held out a golden ring with a diamond. She looked shocked at Callum asking him to marry her. The Doctor saw this act he was shocked and confused and angry.

"So how long have you been in a relationship" said the Doctor.

"A few months" said Callum.

"O really. So you disrespect me by not telling me your dating the Witch, ok it's your life ok but I just want to know that you had a love interest, that's all I wanted to say" said the Doctor.

He left them. Wanda placed the ring on her finger. She gave him a look to go after the Doctor.

"Doctor stop!" Said Callum.

"Look ok I was wrong to keep the relationship a secret but I love Wanda. She my everything like Clara's you're everything like friendship wise" said Callum.

"Yes ok I get it she's a lovely girl and she's lost her brother and her family, but she still have your and I know that you're a great man and she will love and you will love her so just be together and be happy" said the Doctor.

"Thank you" said Callum.

"You know I don't do hugs" said the Doctor.

"I don't think you get a choice in the matter, plus you're a uncle as well she's pregnant with my baby" said Callum.

"Congratulations" said the Doctor.

"Thank you"said Callum.

"Might I suggest Doctor for a boys name" said the Doctor.

"Ok I don't think we will be doing that" said Callum.

"How about Clara for a girl" said Clara.

"Maybe we've not decided on baby names yet" said Callum.

"Well congratulations any way" said Clara.

"Thank old friend" said Callum.

Here's the bio for captain America civil war and the teams as well.

After the events of series 9 and the events of age of Ultron the government has been keeping a eye on the Doctor and captain America, after an event with the Doctor and the Avengers the government puts a registration act on the Avengers and the Doctor this causes the Doctor to fight for his right to save his earth. But this causes a division in the Avengers casing all out war. Who's side are you on? Captain American or iron man.


	14. Callum warning

As Callum woke up in his bed next to Wanda she was sleeping peacefully she looked so beautiful how was he with her? He thought she was heavily pregnant now it's been eight months since Clara died and the Doctor was still missing it was a peaceful day in the Avengers base. Callum was the first up Steve was hitting the punchbag as he would do in the morning. The vision was looking out the window there was damage to the the technology hold.

"We are still repairing the damage to the hold" said Hill.

"Still not found Ant-man?" Said Callum.

"No obviously not we are trying thou, besides if you don't know how to find him then it's virtually impossible" said Hill.

"Well don't worry about it" said Callum.

"Just be brave it what Clara what would say" said Callum.

"What happened to Clara?" Said Hill.

"She died because of some I trust and I'd advise them to stay away from me or else, I do have a dark side Hill I am not all sweet" said Callum.

"Sure I've seen your dark side" said Hill.

Callum walked away from Hill. Sam was looking threw images of Ant-Man it's like a obsession or something.

"You need a new hobby" said Callum.

"O I do it's called follow captain America into certain death" said Sam.

There was buzzing around the base it was not a quite morning. Callum rushed into action it was not the two people he wanted to see the whole base saw a huge look of anger bubbling in his eye. His eyes narrowed at the two people he hated in whole universe he never hated anyone.

"I thought I told along with the Doctor to stay away from me" said Callum.

"I know you're angry brother, but please I need your help the Doctor he's in danger he needs you by his side he's home and the Time Lords they have him" said James.

"You two killed Clara. How can I trust you ever again Ashildr. You took a big risk coming to coming to find me again so I don't know why you two came here" said Callum.

"We need your help understand that you don't trust us but your only one that can find the Doctor" said Ashildr.

"Well no I can't trust you because, you killed Clara and now how I am going to truer you two ever again, she was young and you killed her just like that!" Said Callum.

"Please I need your help, I need you you're my brother and I am immortal I can't ever die, you saved my life. I'll always be there for you and plus me Ashildr, are together we have been from 700 years and I missed you and you're my brother I care about you and I will always be there for you" said James.

"Are you two married?" Said Wanda.

"Yes we are we've been married for 700 years we've had children together still alive of course they'd been dying to meet you" said Ashildr.

"We'll obviously not a don't know if I can trust you again after what you did to Clara how can I" said Callum.

"Well he's your brother you can't turn your back on family, and remember what Thor and Loki did they where brothers and they all most killed one another don't go down the same path" said Steve.

"Ok fair enough, I can't ever forgive you for what you did to Clara remember the speech I gave you that I'll will hunt you down if you ever come across me again, I still stand by that but I am not going to because I am a better man than you" said Callum.

The Avengers never saw Callum getting angry before this was a whole new side to Callum he had a big booming voice even Wanda was scared just like when his family died everything went wrong. But he was focused on the baby and everything so that was a good thing indeed but the death of Clara must have pushed him over the edge.

"Where is the Doctor then if I can trust you two again I want you to be able too tell me the truth at least" said Callum.

"He's home but I need to not be angry at us once we get to the Doctor home planet we put the past behind us ok?" Said Ashildr.

"Then we are coming as well all of us apart from Wanda who's pregnant of course" said Steve.

"Well ok if you think you can handle the pressure?" Said James.

"I am captain America I can handle anything the universe can throw at us and besides I don't think the time lords will try to kill us?" Said Steve.

"No but seriously though, we don't know what to do and I don't have a clue about what the Doctor is doing he lost he's dangerous when he's lost so much. Sometimes he does not even know what he's doing. He's the Doctor yes, but he's your friend Callum and he need you" said James.

"So where is the Doctor?" Said Sam.

"He's home back on his planet" said Ashildr.

"You know what's the advantage of being alive for 700 years is that you know what's wrong or right did you once say Callum "you always wanted to make a difference" and now you can you're the Doctor companion so find him" said Ashildr.

"How do I find the Doctor?" Said Callum.

"We've taken the liberty of finding him for you" said Ashildr.

"Well this does not mean I forgive you for killing Clara" said Callum.

"You will be needed our help, besides most of our kids have been working for you Nick right under your nose" said James.

"What ever do you mean?" Said Steve.

"My daughter got Ant-Man into your base. Not mention that who send you that message brother to find Ashildr for me" said James.

James had long brown hair his eyes where green he wore a brown leather jacket blue top and brown pants and black boats as well.

"O congratulations Wanda, the baby must be coming soon?" Said Ashildr.

"Yes eight months she will be coming any time now" said Wanda.

"She we having a girl that's wonderful" said Callum.

"Why did you not tell me" said Callum.

Then there was a loud scream coming from Wanda. The Penny dropped Wanda was going to give birth to the baby. Callum was getting worried about the fact he was going to be a father in a few hours or so. They got Wanda in a private room to give birth to and that was something he was not going to miss out on.

A few hours past everyone including Ashildr and James stayed the immortals slept peaceful. With James arms around Ashildr keeping his wife safe and loved. Everyone including the Vision was worried about Wanda and the rest of the Avengers as well. Callum came out his long blonde hair messed up and his blue bloodshot with fear.

"Well?" Said Ashildr.

"It's a girl but we also had a boy two we've named them Clara the girl and Pietro for a boy to believe I have twins to take of now where is the Doctor" said Callum.

"He's home and he's in danger, here's your sonic screwdriver. Take it and use it to save the a Doctor. Or and I am sorry about Clara I hope you can forgive us some day as well do it for your kids" said Ashildr.

"I will just don't do anything stupid ok" said Callum.

"Promise" said Ashildr.

He held out a hand to shake Ashildr hand and James hand he went to se his children and his girlfriend.

"Now I promise I won't be long I've got to go rescue you're uncle Doctor ok I'll be back soon" said Callum.

He took a picture of of his sleeping children. Wanda smiled at him wondering what he was doing.

"Don't worry ok, I am going to save the Doctor ok my dear don't go having to much adventures with out me" said Callum.

"Go kick some ass I love you" said Wanda.

"I will goodbye I love you all" said Callum.


	15. An early Christmas present

As Callum was pulling a few strings on his guitar he was always alone thinking about the war against Ultron. Now he was a member of the Avengers that was crazy to think as well he looked around to see he was alone in the part of the Avengers base he was thinking about his journey with the Doctor, he started playing a song that he knows Callum was always by himself. The Doctor would always pick up on adventures when he had the chance to pick him up. Callum played with his long brown hair and he smiled as he got into the song. Wanda was spying on him she was very curious about him despite him being a time traveler.

Wanda was enjoying hearing him play a song on the guitar as he was doing that he didn't understand how much he was different kind not to mention he's good looking as well. As he looked around the corner he saw Wanda looking at him, he blushed because he had a massive crush on Wanda. They always spend time together after missions. So it was only natural for her to find him.

"So Scarlet Witch, what brings you here?" Said Callum.

"Nothing I wanted to come and see you if that's ok?" Said Wanda.

"Well I do missed your company" said Callum.

They where both the same age so they had a lot in common than they think. As Wanda started blushing again she was acting like a school girl most of the time. As the time they began talking again and laughing most of the team where beating to see if they were going to be a couple or not.

"Say listen I really like you and I was wondering have you ever had a girlfriend at all?" Said Wanda.

"No not really but I did have a relationship when I was 16 but that didn't end well but I've meet this one girl recently she's kind, funny, brilliant and hot and I've fallen for her charms and I think she likes me to" said Callum.

"Well I think this girl might like this girl as well but she still afraid of losing someone close to her, but she might need to learn to let go of the past and have some fun…" Said Wanda.

Wanda saw how close he was to him. She blushed but she doesn't understand why people like him can be so kind. She went closer to him and their lips were close to a kiss they know what was coming, they had their first kiss and the kiss was long deep passionate and filled with love.

"Well that was totally random" Callum.

"Well I thought that was totally worth it" said Wanda.

"On the scale of 1 to 10 do you rank that kiss?" Said Callum.

"10 you were amazing, and that was my first proper kiss with a guy and I am glad you're my first kiss" said Wanda.

"Well you're my second kiss and I think you're a brilliant kisser" said Callum.

"Now are you flirting with me?" Said Wanda.

"Yes I am flirting with you get use to the idea I was thinking do you want to be my girlfriend?" Said Callum.

"Yes.. Of course you a handsome man Callum and I can't wait to get to know you more" said Wanda.

They kissed again Callum hands started to wander around her body she was starting to like it as well. But his hands were not going to get the goods just yet even though he thought she was wondering what sex with Callum would be like.

"Sorry I didn't mean to take it to far even though it was a good make out session" said Callum.

"Same here your quite hot yourself" said Wanda.

Present time.

Callum was fighting with the Avengers and the Doctor Alshildir and James because hydra have hydra their kids. Callum was doing fight using weapons and the Doctor was using a sonic screwdriver. Trying to find Clara and Pietro because hydra attacked their base they found the doctor found them but much older than not children but more importantly they are alive and well. They where both 13/14 so it was a big deal to find them alive. But they will be devastated that they will not be able to hold them as baby's again and so soon before Christmas as well.

"Doctor!" Said Alishildr.

"In here I found the girl and the boy, but they are older than they were before" said the Doctor.

"Poor things they look so trapped" said Alishildr.

"Yes let's pop them out ok" said the Doctor.

They got the kids out it was like slow progress but they heard gunfire around the base the Doctor was getting very nervous about getting the children out of this place once for all.

"Right slowly that's it you're legs will be like jelly and your speech will be mumble for a while and now you be ok Clara, Pietro I am the Doctor now follow me ok this way come on" said the Doctor.

"Doctor I don't understand how can you know my name is Clara?" Said the young girl.

"Because I was sent here by your mom and dad Callum and Wanda you mum and dad and yes I am the Doctor that's Alishidr.

"Hello Alishidr my names Pietro" he said to her.

"Charmed James over here we've found them" said Alishildr.

James rushed to see his immortal wife he was glad she was safe they held one another for a long time not letting go of one another.

"Did you suffer any injuries?" Said Alishildr.

"No but seeing you alive is more than I can wish for my love" said James.

"I've been waiting for saying that for nearly two billion years" Alishildr.

The Avengers and the other Alishildr and James went back to the base before heading back to their own time machine James bided goodbye to the Avengers and Alishildr as well. Alshildir gave James a quick kiss on lips. And once they pulled leavers on the tardis they own time machine.

"So where shall we go off all time and space where shall we go?" Said James.

"Where ever you like, I don't mind just as g it's with you beside we've done our bit so how about a early night?" Said Alishildr.

She winked at her husband wondering what he was thinking of. James had no objections and went to bed with his wife. Back at the base the avengers where looking at the kids wondering if they were going to be a risk or not as Callum hugged his two kids. Wanda did the same.

"Do you think there are a risk?" Said Sam.

"No they are kids they are good in all of this besides that not the whole point of this, Hydra are stepping up their campaign against us this just the start I think we should be watching out back Steve that's what I think" said The Doctor.

"Well we saved children lives today as well, I think that a good thing we did today despite the government might come down hard on us than ever before" said Steve.

"Well the United States government I have friends in that sector so don't worry about it Steve" said the Doctor.

"Yes well I don't think that you're friends might not be on your side when the time comes" said Steve.

"Well let's hope they don't start a war with us" said the Doctor.

"I heard your planet back?" Said Sam .

"Yes it is back but for now I've got to go Clara, Pietro, Wanda, Callum I'll be seeing you very soon ok" said the Doctor.

"Doctor thank you so much for saving our kids" said Wanda.

"No problem Wanda, like I said I'll be seeing you very soon ok" said the Doctor.

Christmas special: it's Christmas time and the Doctor takes Callum family on a brilliant trip of a life time but a old friend of the Doctor come to call and her name is River Song, with help of Wanda and Callum can they save Christmas and the Doctor and River or will Christmas be ruined once again?


	16. Christmas with the family

As the Doctor Callum and Wanda where in the Tardis the Doctor was teaching Callum how to fly the machine probably not the best idea. Callum was looking at the Tardis screen while the kids and Wanda were just observing him flying.

Callum was just looking forward to flying the Tardis the Doctor was very nervous about seeing Callum the Tardis it was an easy time for the Doctor to see his companion fly the Tardis indeed.

But then the Tardis bells started ringing and then then Doctor saw the Tardis. The Tardis landed with the thud.

"What did you do?!" Said the Doctor.

"Nothing I did not do your time machine is rubbish!" Said Callum.

"Don't listen to him dear your not rubbish at all far from that" said the Doctor.

"What I am not sure about this I knew she's in a bad mood" said the Doctor.

The doctor opened the door to see it was snowing, it was very Christmas seen indeed as Callum saw the snow on the Doctor.

"I don't suppose it's ok to see what the situation is like we usually do?" Said Callum.

"No the Tardis is in meltdown at the moment, " said the Doctor.

"I see that so we can go outside besides it might be dangerous" said the Doctor.

Then a pair of antlers came at the Doctor head the children and Wanda and Callum started laughing like crazy.

"What's so funny why you guys laughing?" Said the Doctor.

Then there was a knock at the foot Wanda used her red lights not kill this man or women bit to scare them off Wanda was like she was relying scary at times.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry are you guys surgeons?" Said the bald guy.

"Know why because we are telephone box we are going to help you?" Said Wanda.

"Oh, sorry" said Wanda.

"Wanda doesn't do that I answer the door ok now one simple question do have anything on my head?" Said the Doctor.

"Yes, you do have antlers on your head, " said the bald guy.

"Antlers!" Said the Doctor.

"Antlers! You'll be a time machine need cheering up!" Said the bald guy.

The group looked outside the Tardis to see the snow falling it was very nice and very Christmasy. The kids were very much excited to see something Christmas and to be with their families at Christmas.

"Right then what's the emergency?" Said Wanda.

"This Way?" Said the bald guy.

They walked in the snow Callum saw how magical place was Wanda held Callum hand very tightly. The Doctor saw this as well they walked to see a massive red space ship this was a massive shock to the kids.

"So who asked for your help anyway?" Said Callum.

"Well, she's very pacific about the surgeon" said the bald guy.

The ramp was quite long connecting to the ship a woman came out of the who was wearing a long red dress the Doctor was wondering who the person.

"Well, what the hell you brought to my doorstep, you look nothing like your pictures" said the women.

"Well, that's a problem with me these days I do have a different face every day well, depending of course" said the Doctor.

"Just one thing I asked for us no superhero intervention ok, I don't need it" said the woman.

"Well listen to me Wanda is the most brilliant women I've ever met and you can count on her to deliver" said the Doctor.

"No, not her! Him he's a Guardian of the Galaxy he hangs out with criminals we'll ex-criminals" said the girl.

"Do I know you?" Said the Doctor.

"You most certainly do not, " said the girl.

The girl removed her hood she had long curly hair and she was looking at the Doctor very informatively trying to understand him.

"River!" Shouted the Doctor.

"O! That's professor River Song to you she is Doctor sometimes but she is River Song" said the man.

"Why are you called River Song?" Said the young girl.

"Well that's the name my mum and dad gave me" said River.

River saw the man looking at him after then after they went inside to see a giant robot inside Clara and Pietro looked at the giant robot.

"Well this completely different from the story's dad" said Clara.

"My queen where are you?" Said man.

"Yes my love I am never so far away from you my husband. The only man I shall ever love" said River.

"Yes my love you're the only woman I'll ever love you give me nights of passion and days of adventures" said the robot man.

"Listen I've have betrayed you I've followed my heart and your people need you your their King and look they all flock to see you but I've brought to you the biggest surgeon in the galaxy" said River.

The crowd on the monitors started to cheering and the people looked happy that their King will rise again.

As the Doctor and the others left the giant robot man and his ninja army. As the first time the kids and Wanda she very protective of their kids.

"Right ok then I know that you Callum are not a surgeon but I know you're a guardian of the Galaxy" said River.

"Ok listen I don't do outlaw I don't kill people I save them Peter Drax and Gamora a Rocket Groot. They won't like this" said Callum.

"They are here on this planet they know how much this man is worth long story short they want to bring him to justice" said River Song.

"Ok there's something else is there?" Said Wanda.

The hologram of the of the King came the Doctor saw a diamond in his head and the Doctor was not sure about it. Not even Callum was sure is the guardian of the galaxy where here or not.

"Also we need to remove the head of to get the diamond of course sounds interesting I know" said River.

"False wife! Your planning to take me to the Guardian of the galaxy" said The robot man.

"Well I am going to she is!" Said River.

The woman pushed the nijia on the ground with a thud then a tree man came out taking the guards out with a thud.

"Well if you wanted my head then you you can have it!" Said the robot man .

"Now destroy them! Right now destroys them right now kill them!" Said the robot.

"Brilliant this what I need" said the Doctor.

"Now stop this don't harm that women ok or or you loss your head ok that's an order!" Said the Doctor.

The man responded to the Doctor order and with that the Doctor dropped the head into the bag Clara has the bag over her shoulder.

The Doctor and the others where teleported outside but the teleport was not strong enough for everyone to be transported. The man in the bag was making threats to one the group.

"Why are you laughing this is a serious mission I am not in the mood for your games!" Said the Doctor.

"This pretty dam funny I never thought this would be so dam stupid" said Gamora.

The group went to the Tardis the Doctor wanted to drop of the group back to their Avengers base but the kids wanted to see more time travel.

Right this was so messed up the robot tracked them down. The rest of the Guardians meat up on the ship as well.

"Guys thank goodness you guys ok Callum your ok!" Said Peter.

"Yes I am ok thanks just one thing that still bugs me I was thinking like why are you guys here what do you want with the diamond?" Said Callum.

"What Jewell I don't know about anything about any Jewels" said Drax.

The group started look around the ship the Doctor was with River till they where stopped by a men and women with scars across their face.

"Well we should we have stuff we need to do I need to get my friends back home!" Said the Doctor.

Then all of a sudden then the guys opened the door as the robot and the others came out of the doctor saw Wanda kids in trouble.

"Right this is the log of professor River Song she the wife of the Doctor the woman the Doctor loves more than anything in the world!" Said the crab person.

"No I don't love him as I much prefer think he does he's the Doctor! He travels throughout the Galaxy it's like falling in love with the stars themselves and I don't think he ever loved just once" said River.

"River" said the Doctor.

The guardians and the others looked at one another Wanda and Callum looked at one another.

"Right then I think I've got into a lot of trouble with you" said River.

"You're right I think we need to get to work the way out is block off but I think we should come up with a back up plan" said the Doctor.

"Right then shall we go because there's a meteor shower at 2:00 I know because I've seen the weather chart" said Gamora.

"Right I think we need to duck and cover right now!" Said River.

"What are you people!" Said the robot.

"We are guardian of the Galaxy don't mess with us ok!" Said Peter.

The group fell to the ground and after that the group defeated the robot but the ship crashed the Doctor sent the Guardians on there way.

"You know you're more then the welcome to come back to the crew any time you want" said Gamora.

"Thanks old friend but I've got more important things to worry about like my kids. My wife as well sorry" said Callum.

"No need to explain why see you soon kid keep your children safe as well" said Drax.

"I I think we will" said Wanda.

"Good luck keep him in line for us we should go home and you should to merry Christmas guys!" Said Callum.

"Merry Christmas to you and to all good men right?" Said Peter.

"Good bye guys see you soon" said Callum.

Callum looked at Wanda they looked at one another something was on her boyfriend mind for sure.

"Wanda will you marry me?" Said Callum.

"Yes I do I love you more than time and space it self" said Wanda.


	17. Authors note

Please note the Avengers and the Doctor is up now called the defenders of time and space please have a read of it and plus Guarduins of the Galaxy is up as well. Plus there's a cameo from Spider-Man and Black Panther as well as Ant-Man.


End file.
